


Trust Me

by WxtchyRolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Stripper Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, caring Tony, he's just a stripper, he's more just stuck imbetween a rock and a hard place, i guess, no smut though, stripper peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WxtchyRolo/pseuds/WxtchyRolo
Summary: “Who’s the boy on the stage?” Tony asked as he heard every whistle and call the men in the crowd made at the young man, every hand that reached up to touch him, every dollar placed on him or in a jar, thrown onto the stage. He heard and saw it all, and it made his blood boil.“Oh,” The dancer with the almond eyes said. “That’s Peter,"or Peter is a stripper, Tony sees him stripping, Tony isn't happy to see it and talks to Peter((no smut))((GEN COULD BE SEEN AS SLASH)))





	Trust Me

**PETER**  
Peter was in the ‘Ready Room’, as him and his coworkers had called it, it was just where you had prepared to go onto the stage, making sure everything about yourself looked presentable for the eyes that would be watching you as you moved your body seductively for everyone to see.

Peter was currently a stripper. Was the 22-year-old proud of his current profession? No. He was not. But, to pay for the college that was required for a better job, he needed money. Of course his Aunt May had offered to help him out, but the browned haired boy had lied, saying he had enough to get him through the semester.

He hated lying to May, but he knew she was tight on money as it was, and he refused to be another thing his Aunt had to pay for, and support. Peter ran his hand through his locks thinking of it all. It would get better, just a few more years and Peter could leave this part of him behind.

“Now, gentlemen, put your hands together for, Peter Parker!” The announcer, well, announced. Peter sighed before standing up, wearing a black lace outfit that was extremely tight. Before walking out from behind the curtain, he took one deep breath - inhaling then an exhaling - before stepping onto the stage, smiling lightly at the last boy who just got off, money stuffed in his outfit, and his tips in a jar that was placed at the edge of the stage.

Peter approached the pole like many nights before and began his show, swaying his hips, swallowing down his feelings, ignoring the eyes of the men watching him.

**TONY((Sorry for such a short Peter POV, and I’ll probably switch back… but like… plot, so))**

Tony walked into a new strip club. He had been finding some of the best ones lately. Ever since he and Pepper had split two years ago for many reasons, he had been going to a lot more clubs. What surprised him the most was how he had been going to a lot more gay clubs. He went once because he wanted to figure some shit out, and then, well, he found himself no longer attending the basic straight clubs.

He just took it as a sign he was Bisexual, and left it at that. “One whiskey,” He said, winking at the bartender as he sat down, wearing a suit that showed he had money and he was not afraid to spend it on a little extra… uh … one on one time.

The bartender handed Tony his drink, only after catching a second glance at the man, eyes widening at the sight of Tony Stark in front of him. I mean, everyone knew how he was Iron Man, so seeing him here was probably really bad for his rep, but also very shocking to many.

Tony took in the sight of everything. The neon lighting, the smell of sweat, and cologne burning his nose as he took a sip of the alcohol, bringing it to his lips and feeling it burn down his throat as he watched the hot ‘entertainment’ walk around, serving drinks, giving lap dances to certain men who had paid for it, and looked at the boy on the stage.

He was cute, dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. Nothing Tony would ever personally go for, but definitely cute with a lanky body. Tony took another sip of his drink, his legs spread just a bit as he rested his hands, along with the glass, between his legs, leaning forward a bit, his elbows resting on his lower thigh.

Soon, towards the end of the dark-haired boys performance, a young blonde walked up to Tony, swaying his hips seductively as he walked over to the older man. “Hey there,” the blonde smirked as he approached Tony.

“Hey,” The man said, noticing how the blonde was obviously wearing fake contacts to make his eyes purple, but Tony found them attractive and didn’t care to focus on them. He never knew why he did this. He wanted something more than a lap dance sometimes, but whatever, he couldn’t stop coming to these clubs.

No matter how hard he tried.

“What brings you here tonight?” The blonde boy asked, rubbing his hand lightly against Tony’s shoulder. The man sighed and took another sip of his drink, not answering the question. 

The blonde didn’t leave, still tracing his hands over Tony’s body. The announcer came on, telling everyone to clap off the dancer, Tony drowned out the rest as he introduced the next dancer. He kept drinking, another dancer walking up to him, this one had silver hair and matching ice blue eyes, followed along by a man with dark skin and beautiful almond eyes.

Yes, these men were very gorgeous, anyone could see. He took another sip, lifting his eyes up after the swallow and took a glance at the stage.

He jumped back slightly in confusion. There was no way he was seeing what he was seeing. It LOOKED like Peter, his Peter, dancing, clearly uncomfortable, but still rocking his performance, money being tucked into his lace outfit, one man’s hand lingering very close to his package.

“What the fuck?” Tony asked, placing his drink on the table next to him. The dancers around him turned their heads in confusion. “Is that? It can’t be?”

The one with silver hair replied first. “Is it who?” jealousy in his voice, but Tony didn’t have time to care, he was only able to watch as disgusting hands touched the Peter look alike, shoving money at him, treating him like… well a stripper, and not how he deserved. He watched as the Peter look alike was showing small signs of discomfort that nobody but Tony would see. The more he looked at him and noticed these small hints, the more the horrible idea of the dancer not being a look alike became more and more like reality.

“Who’s the boy on the stage?” Tony asked as he heard every whistle and call the men in the crowd made at the young man, every hand that reached up to touch him, every dollar placed on him or in a jar, thrown onto the stage. He heard and saw it all, and it made his blood boil.

“Oh,” The dancer with the almond eyes said. “That’s Peter, he’s been here for awhile now, maybe a few months?”

“P-Peter Parker?” Usually Tony was able to keep a calm front, but not this time. 

“Yeah,” The same dancer replied, he was the only one remaining, the others clearly have given up. 

Tony clenched his jaw and watched as Peter had to finish his dance. The dancer that was so helpful, had left and moved on to the next guy. Tony only glared at the stage, preparing what he was going to do when the young man got off the stage.

It was still hard for the man to wrap his head around what he was watching.

**PETER((last POV switch, sorry, I know a lot of people don’t like this))**  
Peter finished, bending over, revealing a lot of himself as he grabbed the jar with his tips in them. Then, the announcer called him off and called the next young boy up and Peter walked back into the ‘Ready Room’ placing his tips in his bag that he had at his ‘Get Ready’ area.

He sat down in his chair and looked at himself in the mirror. He gave himself a bunch of reassurances to stop tears from coming. He hated being like that. He didn’t want those peoples hands on him, he didn’t want for everyone to gawk at him as he danced for that purpose, he didn’t want to be a stripper. But he had to be. He didn’t have time for a day job, and this was the best paying one, and he had the body for it, plus, with his abilities, thanks to the bite, it was easier to pole dance.

Peter, however, was going to be here for awhile longer, all he wanted to do was go back to his crappy, run-down apartment he shared with Ned, and that he would never let anyone else see, take a shower and fall asleep on his hard, pull out bed. 

“Peter Parker,” says a voice, making Peter jump. He turned around and saw the one and only Tony Stark, Iron Man, standing behind him, looking mad and disappointed.

“Mr.Stark, I - uh - How’d you get back here?”

“I have my ways, you know that’s not the point, kiddo, why the hell were you out there stripping? Revealing your body to a bunch of perv guys who probably will go home and - I don’t even want to think about the horrible ideas that will pass through their minds!”

Peter didn’t talk .He had no words to defend himself. He hated what he was doing but he never thought about after he was off the stage. Once he was gone, what did those men who had grazed at his legs thought about?

“Come on, Happy’s outside, let’s go, we’ll go back to the headquarters,”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter began, but Tony has already walked towards the door. Peter sighed and grabbed his bag. He was still barely wearing anything, but he figured he wasn’t exactly in the position to protest.

When Peter caught up to the billionaire, they were in the alleyway. It was cold and December was nearing an end, so it was very cold, but Peter wasn’t going to let it show, yet, instinctively, he wrapped his hands around himself. 

“Happy’s pulling around - Jesus kid, take this,” Tony said, shrugging off his suit coat, leaving him in only his white button up and light salmon tie. 

“T-Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, putting on the jacket after putting his bag by his feet. He wrapped it around himself, hiding his bare skin from any people who would be down an alleyway, which lucky wasn’t too many people, just one homeless, drunk, passed out man.

Happy pulled up shortly after and Tony opened the door, Peter climbed in and buckled, Tony following in after him. The young man placed his bag on the floor. Parker had made no attempt to speak, neither did Tony. 

The silence left Peter time to think, and as he thought about it more and more. The disappointment his mentor felt, what the guys were thinking, everything, it brought tears to his eyes. What would his parents think? His uncle? They would all be so mad, just like Mister Stark was, Peter looked out the window as they drove in silence, tears silently rolling down his face.

As they drove, Peter could occasionally hear Tony move, but wouldn’t look over.

When they arrived to the Avengers Headquarters, Peter opened his door, grabbing his bag but not putting it on his back, and quickly wipe his eyes so he didn’t get it any easier because he was crying.

Tony opened the door for Peter, and the young adult walked into the large complex, going straight to the couch and sitting down, leaving his bag by his feet. Tony got a few feet in front of him and began pacing, running his fingers through his hair.

“I just keep running through all the possibilities that could have happened and - I don’t like them,” Tony said, still pacing, not looking at Peter, who was holding back tears. The disappointment in Tony’s voice was too much to handle.

“Someone could have - they could have abducted you, and then they could’ve … could’ve a- assaulted you! I can’t even imagine my life without you, kid, It’s my job to make sure you live, I MEAN why the hell were you even doing that?” Tony said finally turning around to face Peter, and the boy knew his face was red and puffy.

“I just I don’t know, Mister Stark, I needed the money and I didn’t have time for any other jobs and it was only for awhile, I swear I wasn’t going to do it forever, I just needed to get through the semester and -”

“So,” Tony interrupted. “You’re doing all of this for money? Like you had no other option? Kid I would have given you half my fortune to keep you out of that place or any other like it!” Tony yelled louder than he needed, causing Peter to shrink into himself.

Of course Peter thought about coming to the famou and rich, Tony Stark for money, but the young man didn’t want to a burden for the famous Stark. He always did so much for Peter, he didn’t want ‘paying for his college’ to be on that list.

“I didn’t want to be any trouble,” Peter mumbled. “No one was supposed to find out, and then I would put it behind me, and forget about that part of me,”

“You didn’t want to be any trouble?” Tony said, moving around the coffee table in the living room, and sitting down next to Peter. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve relied on you for so much, my suit, upgrades, being an Avenger in general, I didn’t want to be even more trouble,” Peter said, “I wanted to do something for myself,”

“You’re going to school to become a scientist, do you know all the selfless things you can do?” Tony spoke, a bit softer now, Peter wasn’t going to look at Tony, but when his voice got soft and he was inches away, the young man couldn’t resist. He turned his head towards the other man.

He looked at the man’s expression and immediately broke down. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, tears making their way down his cheek. “I didn’t know how, and I didn’t want - I just -”

Tony didn’t try and push the younger man any more, he opened up his arms and pull Peter into a gentle hug. “It’s okay,” He sighed. “I just want to know why you didn’t come to me, do you not just me? Were you afraid I’d get mad?”

“No, that’s not it,” Peter said as he broke away from the hug and dried his face. “II just didn’t know how, and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,”

“It’s okay,” Tony said, getting off the couch and crouching in front of Peter. “But let me help you, okay? It won’t be a burden, I’ll be more than glad than too help you pay for it, okay? Stop dancing for men, stop revealing yourself, please go put on some of the clothes you keep over here, and let me pay for you, please?” Tony asked, bringing Peter’s knuckles to his lips. “Peter, please,”

“...I don’t want you to have to do that, though,”

“Peter,” Tony said. “Let me get you off the damn pole, please?”

“...Mister Stark,”

“Please?”

“I’ll be trouble,”

“Trust me,”


End file.
